1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keypad. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying a keypad in a media device and a recording medium storing program sources for the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the progress of information and communication technologies, there has been a dramatic increase in use of various media devices such as smart phones. These media devices according to the related art may be configured with a touch screen for the purpose of manipulation convenience and design simplicity.
The media devices are equipped with a variety of functions due to the prevalence of applications, which takes place by virtue of the universality of software platforms. For example, the media device according to the related art may include applications for Internet search, for note writing, for text messaging, and the like.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates possible problems which may occur during text entry according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a user of a smart phone may enter text into the phone with the thumb while holding the phone in one hand. However, an ordinary user (e.g., a right-handed user) may have difficulty in touching and selecting the keys which are located in the left of the screen (e.g., which are placed in the left area of a reference line 110), while holding the smart phone with the right hand. If the ordinary user (e.g., the right-handed user) tries to touch and select the leftward keys of the reference line 110 by force while holding the smart phone with the right hand, typographic errors may frequently happen.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for allowing a user to conveniently enter text into a media device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.